


Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

by reilaroo



Series: Holiday Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: Harry wants to celebrate a non-traditional holiday with Charlie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on Facebook that it was Kiss a Ginger Day, so I immediately thought of Harry and Charlie. I wrote this little oneshot. It's set in the same universe as Birthday in Paradise and Christmas in Romania, but you don't need to read those stories for this to make sense. It's just fluff and boys in love.

Charlie wrapped the scarf securely around his neck, bundling up for the cold January morning. He yelled goodbye to Harry, who was quickly cleaning up their breakfast dishes before heading off to work.

“Wait!” Harry shouted as he came jogging out of the kitchen.

Charlie stood near the door, waiting to see what he wanted. His blue eyes widened in surprise as his fiancé pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He felt fingers in his long, red hair as Harry moved his head to get a better angle, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Soft lips moved smoothly over his slightly chapped ones.

Harry smirked as he gave one last lingering kiss to his fiancé. He loved seeing the dazed look on Charlie’s handsome face. “Happy Kiss a Ginger Day, love.”

The redhead blinked at him in confusion. “What?”

Harry laughed. “Today is Kiss a Ginger Day, so I kissed you.”

“That is not a real day,” Charlie laughed too.

“Yes, it is. Hermione told me about it,” the raven-haired man said. “I’m sure she also told Fleur, Angelina, Alicia, Audrey, and Matt.”

Charlie shook his head in fond disbelief. He was sure his siblings would be having a good day if Hermione involved their significant others in this unknown holiday. “I’ll see you later. Love you.”

Harry gave him another kiss. “Love you too.”

Several hours later, Charlie entered the cafeteria for lunch. The Hungarian Horntails were quiet today. The cold weather made them calm and lethargic. He spotted his gorgeous fiancé sitting at one of the tables and joined him after getting his food. Harry greeted him with a smile and asked how his day was going.

The couple ate their meal with their friends, laughing and joking together. Since they were done eating, Harry and Tim stood up to go back to the Norwegian Ridgeback sanctuary. Harry leaned down and gave the redhead a small peck on the cheek. He whispered in his ear, “Happy Kiss a Ginger Day.”

Charlie blushed as his fiancé walked away. His best friend, Robin, nudged his shoulder. “Loverboy must have said something good to make you blush like that.”

The redhead shook his head and glared at her. He and Robin had been trainees together and been best friends for over ten years. She took great amusement in teasing him about his relationship with Harry. 

When he walked into their cabin later that evening, all Charlie wanted was to snuggle with Harry on their couch in front of the fire. The day had only gotten colder with freezing winds and snow flurries. He was happy to see the green-eyed wizard cooking in their kitchen. Walking up behind him, Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and peered over his shoulder. “What’s for dinner, babe?”

Harry leaned back slightly against Charlie’s muscular chest. “Vegetable beef soup with Elsie’s homemade bread.”

“Yum. Just the thing to warm us up.”

After their delicious meal, the two wizards moved to the living room. Charlie added another log to the fire and sat down on the couch, immediately snuggling into Harry’s side. The raven-haired man put an arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

Charlie chuckled. “Is it still Kiss a Ginger Day?”

“Until midnight. I need to get all the kisses I can in until then.” Harry’s green eyes sparkled in merriment. He loved teasing him and making him feel special.

“Well in that case, I should help you meet your quota.” He sat up and pulled Harry into a kiss. It started out sweet and chaste but it quickly turned more passionate. Lips met again and again as tongues explored familiar territory. Harry nipped Charlie’s lower lip. The small sting from the bite spurred the redhead’s desire higher. 

Charlie pushed Harry onto his back and lay on top of him. He began leaving a trail of kisses and small love bites down Harry’s neck. The green-eyed wizard moaned and fisted his hand into Charlie’s hair, holding him to his neck. At a particular sharp bite to his collar bone, Harry whimpered and bowed his back off the couch, bringing their hard erections into contact.

Charlie groaned as he felt the press of Harry’s throbbing dick against his own pulsing dick. He hastily grabbed his wand off the coffee table and vanished their clothes. Both men let out soft sighs as their naked skin touched each other.

Harry grabbed Charlie and fiercely kissed him as his fiancé grinded down on him. As their hips moved faster, they were no longer kissing as much as panting into each other’s mouths. Charlie growled out Harry’s name as he came violently. After feeling his fiancé’s orgasm rip through him, Harry came too, shouting Charlie’s name.

A few minutes later, Harry started chuckling. “You know its Kiss a Ginger Day, not Shag a Ginger Day.”

Lifting his head from where it was buried in Harry’s neck, Charlie looked up and winked. “You know it doesn’t say where you should kiss a ginger. You could try a different body part next time instead of my lips or cheek.”

Harry pushed Charlie off of him and stood up. On his way to the bathroom, he said, “I know a few body parts I wouldn’t mind kissing. How about a blowjob in the shower?”

Charlie’s blue eyes lit up in anticipation, and he raced after Harry towards the bathroom. After a delightful blowjob in the shower and a very thorough rimming in bed, Charlie thought his fiancé was an expert at kissing a ginger. As he fell asleep, he eagerly looked forward to next January 12th.


End file.
